Hill of Heroes
by Minimus Decimus Meridius
Summary: A devestating attack on Camp Half-Blood leaves only Annabeth and Percy left. They have to find a way to stop Kronos once and for all on their own, without their gods to help them, but a new ally suddenly on their side.
1. Hill of Heroes' Blood

Dear Readers

If you have read the fanfic 'It's all Part of the Plan', I mentioned in the notification that I would either be writing a prequel or a series of oneshots. This is a completely independent fanfic from the one I've previously written, 'It's all Part of the Plan'. If you are interested in reading 'It's all Part of the Plan', the link is here: /s/4495782/1/ItsAllPartofthePlan

Thank You,

Minimus Decimus Meridius

Hill of Heroes' Blood

"C'mon Percy. We were friends once, right? I taught you all that stuff with the sword." Luke said quickly, on the floor, with me holding Riptide close to his neck.

"How many times did you try to kill me, Luke?" I said coldly. "Seven times?" I looked behind me to see Annabeth running over. Luke and his minions invaded Half-Blood Hill. They killed everybody. Except me and Annabeth. I moved Riptide away and capped it again.

"I can't kill you Luke. I'm not a murderer, like you." I spat, leaving him on the ground. "You're going to die anytime soon, anyway." I walked away towards Annabeth, who was full of bruises and cuts. I was about to hug her until she screamed, "Percy! Behind you!"

"Not if I take you with me!" Luke roared and raised Backbiter to strike, as I turned my head around. I desperately uncapped Riptide, but not in time. It uncapped into Luke's sword, which shattered Riptide and Backbiter. I jumped away just in time. Steel and bronze sharp parts were flying everywhere. I got some cuts on me, but I presumed Luke served his time on earth.

"Percy! Oh my gods! Look what happened to Luke!" Annabeth screamed. She helped me stand up, and I watched Luke. It was really strange how he died.

He glowed golden from all the cuts that were on him, and exploded into nothingness, leaving golden sparks behind. Annabeth hugged me in relief. I could fell all her cuts on her arms and legs.

"I can't believe this just happened. Everybody! Dead! Look at them!" Annabeth cried. I patted her back, trying to comfort her. I could see the bodies of my fellow campers and friends laying around Half-Blood Hill. It was a devastating sight.

"C'mon, let's get to the Big House." I help her walk as she helped me walk. The battle came unexpected. They broke through the magical barriers, but I don't know how. Annabeth and I fought, and killed many, but many campers weren't so fortunate. We rested on the Big House table, where we now eat our lunch.

I brought all the nectar and ambrosia that were available, and 'healed' Annabeth, like she healed me numerous times before. I couldn't believe it. I thought we didn't have a chance. And here we are, still in one piece, only Annabeth and I. Chiron was taken.

Annabeth and I made for her cabin, to rest. I checked my pocket to see if Riptide was still in it. I would have to check what happened to it tomorrow. I just couldn't move right now.

"Percy, thanks for helping me out in the battle." Annabeth said, laid down on her bed and coughed.

"No problem, Annabeth. Thanks about… Luke." I hesitated to say the word because I was afraid of how she would react to it.

"I can't believe he did it. Luke, of all people." Annabeth's voice broke. "And to think I could bring him back to us."

"Yeah. We're the only ones left. What can we do now?" I laid down on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"I don't know. I need to think, Percy. I can't take all of this at once." Annabeth sighed, and moaned in pain. "Let's try to sleep."

"Ok then. But we can't sleep for long. We need to check on the Princess Andromeda." I warned, resting my head on the pillow.

"Don't worry." Annabeth said, and curled up in her bed, and I saw her eyes close. Even when she was as bruised as hell, she looked really good. Her white sweater was now covered in blood. I remember earlier in the day. We were just fine, Annabeth and I. Grover was with us, but I didn't find him today. But he wouldn't have much of a chance.

Annabeth and I were sleeping in her cabin for a week now. There was a competition going on in camp, and Annabeth and I made a team. The team that can complete a 1 hour circuit, in less than thirty minutes, wins. We've been training for about a week. Until this battle came.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overcome me. It did so like a tsunami. It did so like how Luke's minions attacked aggressively. Sleep took me, and I gave in without resisting.

/

I woke up with all my bruises covered up. I woke Annabeth up, but she was hesitant. I thought I saw a tear come down her eye, but shoved the thought away when she spoke.

She stood up and hugged me again. I comforted her by rubbing her back. I could feel the still damp blood on her white sweater and her jean shorts. "Annabeth, we have to stop grieving. I feel bad too, but we have to do something. You always have a plan, remember."

Annabeth withdrew on the hug and rubbed her eyes with her dirty hands. "Athena always has a plan."

"So let's talk about it. Let's go to the Big House." I encouraged. We went into Chiron's office, where all the records for the campers are. There also were numerous trophies laid out on shelves, which reached to the top of the room. I saw a big trophy right above the desk in the middle of the office, by itself. It said, 'Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, Most Wins in Capture the Flag.'

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked Annabeth, who was looking at the same trophy.

"Well, I have an idea, but I think it's pretty stupid." Annabeth sat down on the desk, staring at me, her beautiful eyes now red.

"Say it. Maybe it'll help." I prompted, sitting beside her.

"If the Titans are still here, they would've killed us quickly. But there was a reason Kronos sent Luke here." Annabeth started.

"Why?"

"Because it was a decoy for him to get back to Olympus. He used Luke. You were right all along." Annabeth swallowed.

"Olympus? You mean the Empire State Building?" I asked.

"No, Percy. Mount Olympus in Greece! Kronos would begin his reign there, at the original home of the gods! The Western Civilization is ruined. Since he trapped the gods in Tartarus, the magical barriers of Camp Half-Blood were destroyed so Luke invaded without warning." Annabeth explained.

"In Greece? So what are you suggesting?" I said, confused by the information.

"We go to Greece and face the Titans there. But that would mean suicide." Annabeth looked down on the floor.

"What about Luke's ship?" I asked, thinking about the Andromeda.

"What about it?" Annabeth looked at me again.

"Can we use it to get to Mount Olympus?" I remembered when I was first on the ship. It was really scary, and gave me goosebumps at that time, long ago.

"I'm sure we can. Luke doesn't command the ship anymore." Annabeth said, stroking her golden yellow hair. She still looked like a model, even without the makeup, the lipstick, and the tidy hair.

"Let's go and check it out, then." I stood up and beckoned Annabeth to come with me.

Before we searched for the ship, I looked for the remains of Riptide. The golden sparks of light, which are still very visible under the bright sunlight, helped me find it. I knelt down to check it, and Annabeth knelt down beside me. I didn't find any trace of Riptide.

"Percy! Look!" Annabeth poked my shoulder. I glanced in her direction and saw a sword handle. I grappled it and picked it up. The blade looked strange; a golden color to it. I recognized Riptide's handle, but this certainly wasn't Riptide.

"What happened to Riptide?" I asked, examining the blade sharpness with my finger.

"It must've bound itself to Backbiter, and created a new sword. That happens sometimes." Annabeth felt the blade. "It's so cold! It's almost a hundred degrees and its as cold as snow!"

"And it's really heavy." I stood up did a bicep curl. "Like the old swords of the ages."

"How can you sheath it?" Annabeth looked around for a sword sheath.

"Maybe if I-" I bend the blade from the top, using all my strength, and moved my hand way so it doesn't get chopped off. It swung back and forth, and started becoming smaller, so I was only holding the handle.

"How'd you figure that out?" Annabeth smiled, impressed.

"I guessed." I said truthfully. "How'd you take it out again?" I asked her.

"Let me try." I gave it to Annabeth and for a split second, our hands brushed each other. I looked away embarrassedly. "Action," Annabeth held it high, then swung it as if the sword was camouflaged in the air. The golden blade appeared again. "Reaction." She smiled and threw it to me. I caught it expertly by the handle. We've been training for that for a week now.

We walked down Half-Blood Hill, but when I mentioned the name, Annabeth said, "Half-Blood Hill? It's full of their demigod blood! This is the Hill of Heroes' Blood." I realized what she meant, and I started calling it, 'Hill of Heroes' Blood'.

The Princess Andromeda was half into the bottom of the hill. It looked bigger than before. We climbed onto the deck and looked around.

"There's nothing here. All the monsters, they're gone." Annabeth looked at its golden sails. I felt a cold wind rush over from my left side. Both Annabeth and I looked to my left, and we almost screamed in fear.

"Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Luke has told us all about you." A hollow voice spoke. It appeared as if a skeleton was talking, and a skeleton appeared. A black helmet was on it's head, and a sword on his waist. "You have freed us at last."

"Who are you?" Annabeth said hesitantly, coming to stand beside me.

"I am Captain Daunus, and you Percy Jackson, are wielding Chrysaur." The captain said. "I am under your command."

"Chrysaur?" I said, confused. "I have no idea-"

"The sword, Percy!" Annabeth whispered.

"My sword?" I unsheathed my golden sword. The captain backed away.

Annabeth grabbed me and we walked to the stern of the ship. "Percy, these undead can help us!"

"How?" I asked. "They just said my sword, Chrysaur."

"We freed them from Kronos' imprisonment. They'll fight against him." Annabeth looked like she really had a plan.

"Ok. I'm with you, Annabeth. What's your plan?" I asked quickly, glancing at the undead captain.

"We go to the Underworld. We try to raise the undead. The undead will then fight for us against the Titans!" Annabeth said expertly. "It's our only chance."

"Ok. Let's tell Daunus about it then." I walked over to the undead captain, and explained our plan.

"Seems fitting, wielder of the Golden Sword." Captain Daunus said. "Rise, undead!" he said. Undead soldiers, with the same outfit as Daunus, appeared behind him, populating the ship's deck.

"Let's go then, Captain Daunus! Make for Olympus!" Annabeth said loudly.

"The counsel of Athena is much appreciated." I thought he smiled. "Men of Daunus, to Olympus!" he turned around and rallied the undead soldiers. Suddenly, the Andromeda moved, cutting through the Hill of Heroes blood. We crashed into the Long Island Sound, and Annabeth and I gazed at our beloved camp, which was now in ruins.


	2. A Discussion

Captain Daunus led us to his cabin on the Princess Andromeda. It wasn't a pretty sight to see; bones everywhere, and the drawings of previous captains on the Andromeda, who weren't undead. Annabeth and I started to talk, and I could tell she was really sad.

"Why, Percy? Why us? Why this age?" Annabeth buried her face in her hands. Boy, I hated to see girls cry. We were sitting on a couch that didn't have pillows. It was wooden, and it seemed it was about to break.

"It's ok Annabeth," I said, putting my arm around her. She was still wearing the same white sweater and jean shorts. I began rubbing her back, then I touched her neck. It was ice cold, and I hoped she didn't have a cold.

"You need a hot bath." I commented.

"You think there are bathtubs here, Percy?" she said, face still in her hands. I caught a sound of laughter.

"I can get you hot water, from the sea. You just need to make a bathtub. You are an architect, right?" I teased, trying to make a positive aura around the room.

"Shut up, Percy." She finally let go of her face. She was smiling lightly. She wiped the tears off her eyes and looked at me. "Fine. Let's do it then. What about some clothes?"

"Don't worry. I'll dry-clean your clothes while you're taking the bath. Just start making a bathtub." I stood up, ready to touch the familiar seas again. I just had to talk to the captain for a bit.

"Captain Daunus. How is the trip going?" I walked all the way to the stem of the ship, while Daunus' office was at the stern.

"Very good, sir. We are moving at twenty five knots per hour." Daunus' informed. "We shall reach Greece in about two weeks at this speed."

"We will have to increase the speed of the ship, then, Captain." I looked forward, at the waters ahead. "After I fetch some water for my friend. She is to have all the supplies she needs for building a bathtub."

"Very well, sir. I will slow down so you can keep up." Daunus said. "Be careful. Just say 'left' and we shall come back to you."

"Thanks, Captain." I walked away to the middle of the ship, and jumped out into the sea, diving professionally. I have to be really wet. I dove deep down into the waters at a fast speed, and collected the water with my speed, and dove back upwards, to land in the middle of the ship; where I originally started. I was dripping water, but it instantly dried when it touched the deck floor.

I arrived at the Captain's cabin and saw Annabeth sitting on the wooden couch. "Are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah! You finally came!" she said, rolling her eyes. She opened a door behind the Captain's desk, and I followed. The small room had a bathtub, with a curtain around it. Beside the bathtub was a coat stand.

"Fill the bathtub, then! I hope it's hot!" Annabeth said.

I opened the curtains to see an expertly made, shiny bathtub. I finally released all the water that came from my speeding underwater. It was no longer salty. I then touched it, told it to heat up, and it did, until steam started appearing.

"Thanks. I'll leave my clothes on the coat stand. What about shampoo and stuff?" Annabeth asked, opening the curtain and looking at the hot water.

"It's all in the water. Just make sure you sit in it for a good while until you feel better." I said, patting her on the back. "Don't worry about your clothes."

"Thanks, Percy." She hugged me again. It was starting to get satisfying.

I left the room and closed the door. I decided to rest my head for a few minutes. I spread my stiff legs on the wooden couch and laid my head. I didn't notice how uncomfortable it was. After a few 

minutes passed, I fetched Annabeth's clothes (yowzers!) and jumped in the sea again. All the blood stains disappeared, and they were as good as new. I placed them back on her clothes stand. I then closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

/

"Percy! Wake up!" I found Annabeth slapping my face gently. She looked vibrant and jumpy, unlike before. She was wearing the same clothes, the ones that I drycleaned.

"Hah, Annabeth. How was the bath?" I asked, hoping it was just fine.

"It was great. Now get up!" she slapped me again, a bit harder this time. As I stood up I got a whiff of her smell.

"You smell good." I smiled.

Annabeth blushed, but then quickly got serious again. "Thanks, Percy. Let's talk to Daunus. We have to move faster."

"Ok. Let's go." Annabeth and I walked out of the cabin. We made it to where Daunus was, and I told him to speed up the ship.

"As fast as you can, Captain. Time is against us." Annabeth said, taking command, which I didn't mind at all. She was the strategist around here. I was the tactician. Big difference between the two words and the two people.

"I daresay it is, milady. I have waited for Time to strike for centuries. Now that it did, I fear the worst." Daunus' voice appeared fearful, which I never thought would.

"How fast can you go?" I asked.

"As fast as a racing car, sir. A hundred and eighty knots per hour. It will force both of you- wielder of the Golden Sword and the daughter of Athena- to stay off the deck." Daunus answered, his empty eyes staring at mine.

"That will not be a problem, Captain." Annabeth informed. "Do it now."

"Yes, milady." Daunus replied immediately. "One hundred and eighty!" he roared.

Annabeth and I returned to the cabin, and asked me to calculate how long it would take us to reach the seas of Greece.

"You're asking me? You're the smart one here." I laughed humorlessly.

"You're the son of a sea god, Percy." Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Hah, that would be…" I started thinking unconsciously. "Three days and a half."

"That's good." Annabeth sat down on the wooden couch again. She took off her jacket, wearing a red Camp Half-Blood shirt underneath.

"How'd you like the water? Was it hot enough?" I sat down beside her.

"Yeah." She giggled. "I'm still as hot as you made it." She touched my cheek with her right hand. It felt really warm. And it felt good.

"So?" she prompted. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah." I smiled wide, happy that my teeth were as straight as hers now, and as white, and that she was touching my cheek.

"I miss them." Annabeth stared into my eyes, hand still on my cheek.

"The campers?" the smile vanished off my face.

"Yeah. Good thing I didn't lose you." She smiled warmly.

"Good thing _I_ didn't lose _you_." I corrected. "What would I have done?"

"Looked for me and tried to bring me back to life?" Annabeth guessed.

"I guess. There would be nothing else to do." she giggled when I said that. "Did you take my sword from me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just looking at it." She took it out from her shorts pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks. You could've just asked." I said, taking the handle.

"It has a strange power. But it won't help us raise all the undead." She took her hand off my cheek.

"So we need another thing? What is it?" I questioned, getting serious.

"I don't know. Daunus knows, but I don't think he'll tell us until we ever face the difficulty. We haven't arrived at Greece yet." Annabeth analyzed the situation. "We have to go to the Underworld to raise the dead."

"So Hades is still there?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Kronos would have probably seen to this artifact to raise the dead, and would've swarmed the Underworld with his soldiers and minions." Annabeth explained. "It would be lost if we just go in. We have to have some kind of strategy of getting in, getting the artifact, getting out."

"Maybe the sword will help. Chrysaur, is what Daunus calls it. What does it actually mean?" I inquired.

"It literally means, 'golden sword'. It's also the name of a son of Poseidon, you're half brother." Annabeth said, and I was impressed by her history knowledge. "We should keep it from any strange person."

"Yeah. I can feel a really bumpy road ahead on this ship, Annabeth. Bumpy, not as in, a roller coaster, but bumpy, as in, a dangerous ride. The ocean stirs. Something, or someone, is back." I said, shivering at the thought.

"It wouldn't be a surprise." Annabeth replied. "And let's hope that they are surprised when we arrive."


End file.
